Falling hard
by Cupcakefreak96
Summary: Adam and Chrissy part 1 / Christina Avery is the new lab tech of the New York Crime Lab and Adam seems to have a little crush on her.


_Hey guys, this is the first of, hopefully, many One-Two- and Three-shots with Adam and Chrissy (Cham). I decided to do this kind of story writing, because I don't have the time for a 'real' fan fiction at the time. I'll have my final exams soon and so I'm really busy. Sorry, if I can't post regular._

_By the way, English is not my first language, so please go easy on me :D  
_

**Falling hard**

"Ooohhh. No no no!" Christina Avery jumped out of her bed, running like an idiot to get ready. It was her first day of and she was late. "Crap!" she yelled, when she ran into the desk, which was standing in her bedroom. She was never late. Never ever. But the first time had to be her first day. Sure. "What the hell are you doing?" Christina was just in her underwear, when her roommate, Henry, entered her room. "I'm late for work" she hissed and put on her red blouse. "Okay…calm down, get dressed. I'll drive you" "Really?" "Yeah! So get ready" Henry left and Christina put on her black skinny jeans. Quickly she brushed her hair and put on some make up. "You're ready?" Henry shouted. "Yeah" Christina grabbed her bag and left her room.

*~O~*

"Thanks for driving. You saved my day, Henry" "Aahh, get your ass out of the car and stop bootlicking" Christina started laughing. "You can be so charming" "But you still love me. And now get up there and be bad ass" Christina got out of the car and looked up to the big building. I took a deep breath and wanted to start walking again, but someone ran into me and I fell on the ground. "Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry" A man with red-blonde hair looked down at me and helped me up. For a moment they looked at each other. He had the most beautiful blue eyes she has ever seen. "I'm late…." he just said and ran off. "Me too" Christina grinned and followed the guy into the building.

"Can I help you?" A beautiful woman with wild curls stopped Christina on the floor of the Crime Lab. "Yeah…I'm looking for Mac Taylor. Can you tell me where he is?" "Yes. His office is on the other side of the hall. I'll show you" The two women walked in silence, since the woman with the curly hair started asking. "May I ask, what you want from him?" "I'm the new lab tech. Christina Avery, but everyone calls me Chrissy" "Oh, well, welcome then. I'm Stella Bonasera" They both shook hands and stopped. "Here it is. See you later" Stella waved goodbye and left. I started smiling and looked trough the glass door. The boss had already seen me, so I just opened the door. "Good morning, Christina"

*~O~*

Mac Taylor, the chief of the New York Crime Lab, gave Christina a little tour through the lab and showed her everything and everybody. Everybody was really nice and kind to the new girl. "So and that's your working place and that's" he pointed to a man who was sitting with his back to them and listened to music with his MP3-player. "That is your supervisor. Good luck" he said, with a little grind, and then he left. "Hello….Hey…HELLO!" No reaction. Christina grabbed one of the headphones and pulled it out of his ear. He looked up to her with big eyes. "Oh…it's you" he stumbled. It was the guy who crashed into her. "Oh yeah. Thanks for the bruises by the way" she grinned and his cheeks went pink. "Aaww. You're blushing. That's adorable" she said and he could hear her strong British accent. "My name is Christina Avery, but I like Chrissy more" She introduced herself. "Nice to meet you. I'm Adam Ross….What are you doing here?" "I'm the new lab tech. Hi boss" She smiled confidently. "W-What….oh, yeah. I completely forgot. I'm sorry" "No problem. So…instruct me"

*~O~*

Chrissy was working at the computer, looking for possibly suspects, while Adam was watching her. He sat on his place and just looked at the beautiful young woman. She had long, brunette curls and big brown puppy eyes. Her skin looked so soft and he just wanted to touch it. No, Adam. Stop it he thought to himself. She's your colleague and way out of your league he thought to himself and kept on working. "Yes!" Chrissy shouted and Adam jumped a little. She got up and ran out of the lab. He sighed and shook his head. "Hey, she's cute" Danny Messer appeared by his side and looked at the younger man. "Yeah, she is" Adam agreed but didn't look at him. "Hmh, and you like her" "What?" "I could see it in your eyes when you stared at her. "I didn't stare at her" "Oh, you did, man. And it was really obvious" Adam blushed again. "I-I was just looking" "Yeah…right" Danny said with an sarcastic tone. "You have a crush on her. Admit it" "I don't…" "Keep it to yourself" Danny interrupted him. "I know what I saw"

*~O~*

When Chrissys first shift was finally over, it was nearly ten o'clock and she was exhausted. She doesn't like coffee or energy drinks, but I think I'll have to get used to it. Otherwise She's going to die…okay, not that dramatically but she'll fall asleep at work for sure. "Hey, hold the elevator" Christina heard Adam shouting and she pressed the button for that. "Thanks" he said, when he stood beside her. "Welcome" She said quietly. "Ohm, I wondered i-if…ohm the guys wanted to go out for a drink…do you want to join us?" he asked her nervously. "I think I'll go home. I'm really tired" Chrissy answered. "Oh, okay. So you'll drive home by car?" "Don't have a car. I'll take the underground" "You mean the subway? Oh no, not at that time. I'll give you a ride" She looked up to him" "No, you don't have to do that. I'll be fine" "It's alright. The subway at this time is not really safe. Please" Chrissy felt kind of flattered, that Adam was so worried. "Okay, thank you"

"Oh my gosh, I love this song" Chrissy smiled and turned up the volume of the radio. Adam started laughing. "You're into Rock songs?" "Are you kidding? Rock is the best" She said and started singing to 'more than a feeling' from the band Boston. She did it quite well. "You're a good singer" Adam said an she stopped it immediately. "You're a bad liar…but a sweet one" He blushed a third time this day. "I'm…I'm not lying. I think you have a nice voice." Chrissy looked at Adam and smiled. He really was a good guy. And cute.

"Here we are" Adam said and stopped the car, right in front of the apartment building. "Thanks for giving me a ride, Adam" Christina said and smiled lightly at him. "Anytime. See you tomorrow. Good night, Chris" "Yeah, give me male name. Go for it" Chrissy laughed and unbuckled my seatbelt. "If you don't like it…" "No. It's okay. I like it. Sweet dreams, Adam" She leaned over and gave him a small kiss on his cheek, before she hopped out of the car. He watched her with big eyes how she walked to the door and disappeared behind it. Adam took a deep breath. He was falling for her. Hard.

_So, I hope you liked the first part of my 'Cham' stories. And if there are any mistakes...feel free to tell me :D I hope I'll get some reviews, because I want to learn and get better :D_

_Bye Bye 3_


End file.
